El milagro de estar a tu lado
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: A Madoka le dolía mucho no poder estar con Homura cada noche por las brujas, le dolía estar y le dolía perderla... Si ella se preocupó por ella en el pasado, ¿Por qué no intentar devolver el favor?


Esos son los milagros que damos por hecho… El hecho de que estés aquí, el hecho de que estés a mi lado

Madoka estaba dentro de la sala del pequeño apartamento de Homura, bueno su apartamento porque desde hacía un año que ella y su badass favorita vivían juntas. La pelirrosa estaba sentada en su sofá mientras veía la televisión, eran las once de la noche cuando de pronto oyó unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

Fue a abrir la puerta hasta que recibió a una joven de cabello negro y ojos morados, estaba con una mirada cansada y trémula, probablemente estaba peleando con una bruja o una pesadilla y aparte muy poderosa. Homura sonrió amablemente mientras Madoka tenía los ojos brillosos al ver que una noche más su amada venía con vida

-Ya he vuelto, Madoka

-Bienvenida a casa… Homura-chan- La pelirrosa quería abrazar a su heroína pero fue la misma badass que rompió la distancia mientras tomó su cintura haciendo estremecer a la pobre ojicarmín que sentía muchas ganas de llorar mientras la morena dio un suspiro, una vez más estaba con el amor de su vida entre sus brazos, mientras la chica pelirrosa rodeaba su cuello mientras se reía por lo bajito

-Has llegado muy tarde, debes estar cansada…

La morena asintió mientras se rascaba la mejilla y reía por lo bajito

-Lo sé, es que últimamente yo como las demás estamos peleando contra las brujas hasta a más tardar la medianoche y cada vez tratar de vencerlas cada vez se está tornando más difícil

-Sí, sin duda alguna- La chica mantenía esa mirada tierna y de necesidad, Homura no dudó en tomar su mejilla y besarla de manera sincera como honesta. Era como si en ese tipo de casos las inseguridades se desvanecían, el calor de la badass e incluso el débil aroma de la sangre… Madoka los quería todos… Después de todo ahora los papeles se cambiaron, ahora era Madoka quién se preocupaba por Homura.

(…)

Una luz brillante golpeaba el cuarto matrimonial para la cara de la viajera y más una mano que la estaba moviendo algo brusco sobretodo una mano fina como seda

-¡Homura-chan! ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡Levántate!- La mencionada se cubría con sus sabanas como si se negara a despertarse mientras una Madoka algo enfadada estaba con manos sobre la cintura y a veces teniéndole que gritar… Era como una esposa que le gritaba a un marido que era bien flojo

-Mira las horas que son, son la 1 de la tarde. Ha sido idea tuya, ¡Dijiste que íbamos a salir, ¿Recuerdas?!

La pelirrosa ya tenía una vena roja en su frente mientras miraba a la cocina

-Hasta he hecho bento porque me lo pediste

La viajera del tiempo se levantó lentamente pero quedó de piedra al ver que en efecto era la una de la tarde, Madoka no estaba exagerando a lo cual se levantó en ropa interior mientras Madoka estaba sentada a su lado con un liguero gesto de enfado

-¿De verdad lo hiciste?

-Sí, lo hice

-¡Ay mierda!- Se quitó súbitamente las camas mientras saltaba al suelo-¡Entonces me levanto!

-Eso te pasa por pedir otra ronda por la mañana

La joven pelinegra por la falta de tiempo no tuvo otra que ponerse una chaqueta negra y una sudadera deportiva mientras tanto Madoka tendía las sabanas de su lecho matrimonial

-Si quieres puedo hacerte algo

-No, da igual- Terminaba de arreglarse- Vámonos ahora

Madoka tuvo que suspirar mientras terminaba de tender la cama, de hecho tuvo que levantarse de la cama mientras de la nada un silbido algo fuerte se escuchó desde afuera

-¡Tú también, Madoka! ¡Si no te das prisa, te dejo aquí!

-Ay, hija de…- La pelirrosa gruñó de enojo mientras se dispuso a ponerse solo una chaqueta blanca con letras rosas y se fue un poco de mala gana, no sin antes devolverse a la cocina y llevarse el almuerzo hecho para las dos… Y creían que la única mantenida era Kyoko.

(…)

Finalmente ambas salían a un paraje de un parque poco visitado de Mitakihara, la pelinegra badass se estiraba los brazos mientras caminaba en compañía que parecía estará con su compañía

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos así en mucho tiempo- Decía la morena que miraba al cielo mientras se pasaba la cabeza sobre los hombros

-Por cierto, me dijiste que querías comer el bento fuera. ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-¿Hm?... La pelinegra bajó un momento la cabeza para pensarlo un momento- No lo sé, ¿A dónde podemos ir?

La propia pelirrosa estaba en las mismas que su novia, no eran personas de querer escoger algo lindo o sitios concurridos como siempre tenían que responder un…

-Qué… ¿Entonces a donde vamos ahora?

-Mmm… Donde sea- La badass se encogió de hombros, de hecho siempre era lo mismo en cada cita que tenían en cada momento

-¿Dónde sea?- La pelirrosa alzó una ceja

-De vez en cuando no viene mal dar una vuelta

-Bueno…- Se conformó y decidieron emprender camino hacia lo primero que se les cruzara al frente no sin antes un humilde ofrecimiento de mano por parte de Homura que por ahora razón sonreía tan infantil, esa faceta que al menos le causaba algo de interés para Madoka .

Siguieron su camino hasta que se toparon con un árbol de sakura junto a un asiento de madera, sitio al cual fueron a sentarse mientras el lugar ofrecía un panorama de un parque de niños, los arboles rosas y varia gente caminando en una calle de cemento

-Bien, esto es divertido- Decía Homura quién por su expresión parecía que nunca había vivido esa sensación de ver el esplendor de la primavera, no la culpaba, las líneas del tiempo y el asunto tanto de Kyubey y de las brujas siempre acapararon su atención y su mente e incluso su misión de salvarla de ese funesto destino… Quizás Walpurgis no amenazaba al mundo pero aun así sentía tristeza por su badass del alma.

-Entonces…

-Estamos detrás del jardín de niños, en el parque cercano- Respondió la ojicarmín que por cierto sabía muy bien ese lugar como algo muy conocido

-¿Es ahí donde estudia Tatsuya?

-Sí, correcto… De hecho cuando algo malo me pasa o me siento desanimada, me siento aquí

La viajera maravillada ante el paisaje y aparte de que era un lugar especial para su amada decidió acostarse en el banco poniendo como almohada las piernas de su amada la cual se reía bajito viendo ese lado afectuoso y tierno de su heroína, bastante diferente al lado frío y serio que destacaba en las batallas.

Después de un rato la pareja almorzó hasta que una vez más Homura se recostó en las piernas de Madoka mientras se sobaba el estomago

-Ah… Estoy llena, gracias por la comida… Esto me encanta

La ojicarmín se rió bajito pero notó un pequeño puntito blanco en la comisura de la boca de su badass, esta vez entre la mejilla derecha y el labio

-¿Qué pasa Madoka?

-Tienes un grano de arroz en la cara

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?- La pobre morena estaba con las ojeras azules temiendo lo peor pero la humilde Madoka acercó su mano con tal de quitarle, buena oportunidad que tomó Homura que agarró por sorpresa la mano de su amada, la arrastró hacia ella, la ojicarmín hizo un bufido de enojo mientras la pelinegra hacía una sonrisa tonta a lo cual no se negaba ante ese lado tan cute, unió sus labios a los de ella.

No había nadie afuera, sólo el árbol rosa enorme y ese asiento junto con el sonido característico del pequeño paisaje con sus pájaros y su vegetación, sólo eran dos chicas que se unían mediante el vínculo común de dos almas gemelas.

Finalmente se separaron, la pelirrosa se acostó sobre el pecho de la ojimorada mientras esta la abrazaba de un modo protector como bastante tierno.

-Madoka, siento si los últimos días no hubieran existido- Madoka se acomodó un poco más al rostro de su amada heroína- Si pudiéramos quedarnos así todo el tiempo

-Lo sé, Homura-chan…- Ambas unieron sus manos aunque la pelirrosa sentía como el agradable viento de la primavera le calaba los huesos como si algo le hubiese estado arrebatado. Era uno de esos tantos días donde la pequeña ojicarmín pensaba...

… Si esto pudiera durar para siempre, esa paz, esa tranquilidad y hasta esos hermosos sentimientos, ella lo sabía, Homura lo sabía… Esto era lo que ambas querían en sus corazones, pero también entendían que la realidad que afrontaba no era tan resplandeciente…

Su orientación no era el problema, el ser mahou shoujo era ese problema. Brujas por doquier, asesinatos de gente inocente en la ciudad, hasta posiblemente Kyubey haría de las suyas para su beneficio… Como iba a llegar del final de una, llegaría el momento de las dos… Homura era su nuevo propósito ya que antes la protegió y luchó contra todo, ahora era el turno de devolverle el favor.

Finalmente el atardecer había llegado por lo que en pocas horas el destino cruel haría de las suyas, Madoka caminaba con la cabeza gacha pero Homura no era ingenua cuando la pelirrosa tenía esa mirada era por algo malo.

-¿Qué pasa Madoka…?

Un rato de silencio que duró unos segundos pero que para la mente de la pelirrosa era como la espera de un tormentoso momento

-No es nada…- Respuesta tan simple, Homura sabía bien que no era verdad pero prefiría asimilar que nunca eso pasó, ella también sabía del abandono que sumía a Madoka por culpa de su misión como Puella Magi pero no se podía evitarlo ni siquiera evadir la función beneficiosa de los incubadores, después de todo esa raza era la que hacía los contratos.

La pelirrosa apretaba fuerte la mano de su amada, sonrojada y mirando abajo mientras la pelinegra le dedicaba una sonrisa muy bien hecha y lamentable era falsa, ambas estaban más miserables que nunca aunque por ahora la Tierra no peligraba… A pesar de ello, quería quedarse así un poco más… Ella con su amada o viceversa, eran almas gemelas, la luz y la oscuridad.

La noche había llegado y como se temía una bruja atacaba en algún rincón de Mitakihara, la ojicarmín le ponía a su amada una cinta roja y aparte limpiaba unas armas de ese escudo reloj, era como preparar la armadura a su caballero listo para ir a la cruzada y de la cual posiblemente no tendría que salir vivo.

-Lo entiendo…- Se volteó mientras veía el reloj, símbolo de una horrible cuenta regresiva- Cuídate, por favor, Homura-chan

Homura dio un paso adelante pero unos brazos delicados la envolvían, se voltea y recibe un beso en sus labios, un posible amuleto para una inevitable pelea, sus labios temblaban, tristeza y dolor se expresaban en ellos y ahora el momento final habría llegado

(…)

Otra noche en la que la viajera lograba estar con vida y otra donde el dolor de la pelirrosa se acrecentaba, las brujas no podían esperar y para empeorar el momento ahora atacaban desde la medianoche a lo cual la pelirrosa imploró ser explorada por su heroína, sin ropa y en la fría cama da a entender que al menos pudiese guardar algo de ella para al menos preservarlo.

La viajera accede en ese trato, el tacto explorando el interior mientras unos brazos sofocan su cabello como una cadena humana que impedía que ella se fuera de su lado, lástima que era una cadena breve y quizás temporal. Jadeos, gemidos, suspiros pero en donde resonaba el llanto de la pequeña ojicarmín.

La ojimorada mira a esa pobre chica de cabello primavera cuyas cristalinas salían sin reparo de sus ojos, le dolía verla sufrir, le dolía dejarla, le dolía cuando estaba sola. Miró tristemente a su chica, a su princesa, besó su frente mientras le limpiaba esas tristes cascadas.

"No llores, estaré bien"

Esas pequeñas palabras que al menos infundían las esperanzas, poco a poco, después de todo ese concepto era el último que se podría perder pero de algún modo seguía vivo… Demasiado…

Dolor, ya sea físico o por cualquier otra razón… Ella sabía que eso ocurriría y en serio, Homura no mentía… Después de todo tuvo muchas experiencias más que cualquier mahou shojo pero aun así… Ni siquiera no sabía la razón y sus lágrimas no paraban de correr. Por encima de todo, lo que más le dolía era es que…

…Chicas mágicas, ese era el mundo donde aparte de Homura podrían vivir cientos, quizás miles en todo el planeta, las brujas también se aumentaban como ratas al salir de sus madrigueras… Ese era su mundo, su vocación y su destino… El único mundo en el que podrían vivir.

Si tuvieran que vivir una tranquila sin nada que las aquejara, eso tristemente sería la autodestrucción, la desesperación y la entropía jugaban un punto clave, ganado, energía, negocio… La raza que controla todo las ve como cualquier peón en sus burdas propuestas laborales si es que se les podría llamar así.

Nada se haría realidad… Ganado, energía, negocio… Eso era lo que eran bajo el concepto de chicas mágicas…

La pelirrosa dormía tranquilamente de tanto llorar mientras la pobre viajera mira una vez más, la noche era azul, luna llena y los aullidos de perros que más que eso sonaban como lobos. Acarició los cabellos primaverales y un casto beso, ya era hora y esos monstruos nunca descansan, el mal no descansa y el bien tampoco. El sonido de unos pasos y una puerta cerrándose mientras unos ojos rojos algo llorosos imploraba a la nada que esa viajera saldría bien.

Aun así aunque las tristezas estaban presentes siempre habría momentos, quizás pequeños momentos pero que al menos sacaban lo mejor de sí. Un cielo azul brillando con fuerza mientras el sol golpeaba con toda la intensidad, un día hermoso y posiblemente uno tranquilo.

-El cielo está tranquilo- Madoka estaba viendo la ventana mientras Homura disfrutaba su desayuno, no habrían clases por unas tres semanas, sol y arena con la diversión al máximo aunque las brujas persistían pero hasta en esas fechas se disminuía el número.

-Siempre es bueno tener un día despejado en verano- En eso se escuchaba una voz fuerte, eran Kyoko y Sayaka que estaban llamando a la comitiva ya que Mami las llevaría a una piscina o en el mejor de los casos ir de una excursión pequeña a algún lugar veraniego de Japón. Homura decide ir por unos helados mientras se peleaba de manera amigable sobre todo con Kyoko, ambas chicas duras eran rivales por cosas sin sentido y a veces eran las mejores amigas.

Madoka estaba contenta al menos la paz duraría un tiempo pero ahora debía que pasar por otro tormento: Tener que limpiar todo el apartamento ya que es parte de la tradición conservar brillante el hogar para la bienvenida de cada estación. Y aparte tenía otro problema y era que de la nada la lavadora se descompuso y…

Genial, ese estúpido gato alien estaba viviendo ahí y comiendo de ahí. Afortunadamente Homura y las demás subieron para disfrutar sus helados pero al ser testigos de semejante atrocidad no tuvieron que otra que encerrarlo en un cuarto de tortura, de hecho el baño donde lo rociaron con agua hasta metieron su cabeza al inodoro hasta que el pobre animal huyó como el marica que era. Por suerte Mami contrató a un buen plomero que irónicamente era su buen vecino el cyborg Genos el cual reparó con toda su experiencia, análisis y circuitos el aparato.

Madoka como Mami se encargarían de la ropa mientras Homura y las dos novias/rivales se encargaban del aseo. En eso la ojicarmín se topaba entre las prendas a una camiseta negra con raros dibujos estilo tatoo de color morado y una lagartija morada en la espalda, sonrió de oreja a oreja ante esa prenda después de todo fue ella quien se la compró.

Mami entendía esa mirada de su amiga e incluso ella estuvo al tanto de la problemática que la rodeaba pero al menos había algo bueno, quizás Homura arriesgaba su vida en todo momento y Madoka se preocupaba por su integridad pero aun así cuando estaba lejos de ella o viceversa siempre pensaba en ella hasta que doliera.

Amaba a Homura con todo el alma y ella lo daría hasta la muerte si lo propusiera, si pudiera pensar de esa manera su vida probablemente estaría llena después de todo. Aunque esta es y será la clase de felicidad que estaría destinada a romperse, por lo menos esas circunstancias le permitían tener esa esperanza, la esperanza de que continúe para siempre.

Pero aun así, de nuevo ese era el momento recurrente… La vida cotidiana volvía a repetirse, su novia, sus amigas, enfrentarse a las brujas… pero lo más importante siempre sería Homura.


End file.
